


Это всё моя вина

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Rómeó és Júlia
Genre: Gen, ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О необдуманных поступках и их последствиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это всё моя вина

Бенволио заходит в комнату Ромео, открывает окно, впуская свежий ветер и ночную свежесть, и падает за письменный стол, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Он вспоминает пустые глаза леди Монтекки, собственные дрожащие руки и сырость склепа. Когда это было? Вчера, два дня назад, неделю? Или в какой-то другой, прошлой жизни? Лёгкой, весёлой, беззаботной... В которой рядом были люди, наполняющие эту самую жизнь смыслом… был _он_ … Бенволио сжимает кулаки, до боли, до побелевших костяшек, а затем судорожно хватает первый подвернувшийся под руку клочок бумаги…

«Жить в мире с самим собой? Жить, после того, как потерял самого дорогого человека? После того, как своими руками руками убил его — своей глупостью, поспешностью! Убил... и умер сам, в ту же секунду. Жить, как и прежде… Я пытался, клянусь. Пытался не засыпать каждую ночь в твоей постели, не слышать твой голос, привычно нежный и немного насмешливый. Ты всегда относился ко мне как к младшему; меня это порой раздражало, а ты лишь смеялся надо мной. Но я не спорил, и потому кажется, стоит закрыть глаза – и я снова услышу твое теплое «малыш». Только вот глаза закрывать теперь страшно. Я безумно, до дрожи, так, что перехватывает дыхание, боюсь увидеть этот склеп, веревку, тебя… Я слишком любил тебя, и вряд ли буду в силах себя простить. Мне бесполезно замаливать грехи, ведь я сам себе — строжайший судья, и приговор может быть лишь один. 

Я старался жить без тебя, Ромео. Но я не хочу и не заслуживаю такой жизни. Это просто неправильно, что вы с Меркуцио так далеко от меня. Вы никогда не оставляли меня одного, и я не позволю вам теперь меня бросить. Я лишь хочу увидеть в твоих глазах, что ты не держишь на меня зла. Прости меня, Ромео…»

Бенволио нетвердым шагом подходит к распахнутому окну, и ветер подхватывает и уносит в ночь обрывки записки, как и несколько дней назад. Если бы он только не порвал то письмо — Ромео был бы жив. Это всё его вина! Бенволио с силой захлопывает окно, в рамах дрожат стёкла. Берёт со стола нож и падает на колени: ноги его не держат. Не от страха, а от опустошающего равнодушия и бессилия. Ему больше нечего терять — он и так уже лишился всего. И это всё его вина.  
«Прости меня, Ромео…»


End file.
